falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Raiders
Vampire Raiders (also known simply as Vampires or Vamps) were a uniquely destructive breed of raider that plagued Arkansas from the late 2240s into the early 2250s. Stricken by a vampiric variety of Savage Syndrome, the Vampire Raiders were fully human but acted as if they were vampires when raiding, not only stealing wastelanders' livelihoods but also their blood. History Origins The Vampire Raiders originated from a single source: a visiting Nocturnal named Belario Knoll. Coming down the Mississippi River from a nocturnal settlement in Tennessee in 2247, Knoll beached his raft on the western side of the River, hearing that mutants were not welcome to the east side. Almost immediately, Knoll was set upon by a band of raiders led by Queen Annabelle. Knoll demonstrated his superior abilities in battle against the raiders, and they were so impressed (and high on a new chem called jet) that Queen Annabelle allowed Knoll to stay with them for the night. That night, Knoll entertained the raiders with stories of vampire lore and gibberish, making his own accomplishments seem more impressive at the same time. However, when Knoll left the next day, he did not realize the effect he had on the raiders chem addled brains: he had given them almost super human ideal to look up to, an unstoppable bloodthirsty one at that. Soon enough, the savage syndrome kicked in. Queen Annabelle's raiders dressed in black and instead of cannibalizing victims' corpses, the Vampire Raiders drained their victims' blood into blood bags and drank them in lavish "banquets". This they thought would imbue them with supernatural powers like Knoll told them. More and more raider bands in east Arkansas replicated this and thus the Vampire Raiders were born. Many separate bands numbering around two hundred raiders in all, Vampire Raiders began to raid settlements more often than other raiders to sustain their need to feed. By late 2248, the Vampire Raiders had morphed from a raider fad into a real danger. Other raiders in the area such as the Boss Raiders took advantage of this by extorting wastelanders for protection money, which some just took and ran with. By 2249, the people of east Arkansas had become desperate. The Vampire Raiders attacked with impunity and took what they wanted. The Boss Raiders were ineffective protectors and crooks. There seemed to be only one conceivable option left: the Klansmen Confederacy. They were xenophobic, expansionist bigots, but at least they didn't literally suck your blood out. Arkansas War of '50 The wastelanders of Arkansas contacted the Klansmen Confederacy in the spring of 2250, and the UCK sent a small army led by Jason Manning as aid. At first, the Vampire Raiders were confident they could beat the "ghosts from across the river", but it soon became abundantly clear that the Klansmen were better armed and trained. Many of the Vampire Raider camps were destroyed in late 2250, and Queen Annabelle herself was killed during the fighting. However, the Vampire Raiders were not done for yet. A man named Vlad stepped up to unite the disconnected bands into one fighting force using radio and diplomacy. A radio DJ and a warrior, Vlad introduced new life into the Vampire Raiders and even gave them a battle flag. This set the Klansmen Confederacy back another year as the Vampire Raiders struck back and even had a battlefield "banquet" once. This did not last though. In the summer 2251, Klansmen discovered Vlad's radio station and there was a fierce battle there. Vlad escaped alive, but the Klansmen emerged victorious and burned the radio station to the ground, crippling the Vampire Raiders' morale and spirit. It became obvious that blood did not give the raiders supernatural abilities and many because disillusioned. After losing the radio station, the Boss Raiders joined in the war on the Vampire Raiders, and Vlad was killed in September 2251 by a Boss Raider. The back of the Vampire Raiders was broken and they began to either retreat or be absorbed into other raider bands. By the time the Boss Raiders turned on the Klansmen in 2253, the Vampire Raiders ceased to exist as an organization. Extinction & Remnants Although the organization itself was dead, many Vampire Raiders lived on. Most former Vampire Raiders joined other raider bands and shook their need for blood. There were a few though that held onto the old way and every now and then, even as recently as 2278, there have reports of lone murderers draining their victims of blood and drinking it. Membership The Vampire Raiders were not very picky on their recruiting, though it was usually just other raiders. Even ghouls were allowed to join, as some ignorantly believed that blood might cure them of their mutation. Activities & Interests The Vampire Raiders raided settlements and caravans like most raiders do and have done, but they took blood from the settlers, not just supplies. The raiders would later hold infamous "banquets", giant orgies/parties where raiders would take chems, drink blood, and fuck to their heart's content. Relationships The Vampire Raiders were hostile to all groups they met and for good reason. A bunch of chem-addled raiders with Savage Syndrome, the Vampire Raiders were not people who made alliances. Gallery File:Vlad.jpg|Vlad in the flesh Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Defunct